1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable camera, a wearable camera system, and an information recording method, capable of generating and recording information regarding a user's behavior in a captured video.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to efficiently support business of a police officer or a security guard, examination of an operation such as a police officer or a security guard wearing or carrying a wearable camera and recording captured videos on patrol has progressed.
As the related art for improving convenience of handling video data captured by a wearable camera, for example, a wearable camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-122918 has been proposed. In the wearable camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-122918, in a case where there is input from an attribute information assignment switch, video data captured by a capture is assigned with attribute information corresponding to setting information in an attribute selection switch, and is stored in a storage.
According to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-122918, attribute information related to the content of video data can be easily assigned through a user's simple operation, and thus it can be said that the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-122918 has high usefulness.
However, in the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-122918, it is not taken into consideration that a wearable camera determines each of various behaviors (for example, a plurality of types of behaviors performed from the start of patrol to the end thereof) performed by a user (for example, a police officer) wearing or carrying the wearable camera. Therefore, in the related art such as Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-122918, relevance between the content of a behavior performed by a user (for example, a police officer) wearing or carrying a wearable camera and a captured video during business cannot be recorded.
For example, in a case where a user (for example, a police officer) wearing or carrying a wearable camera returns to a police department from patrol, the user may create a case report in which behaviors performed on patrol are written in detail in a time series. In the above-described configuration of the related art, each of behaviors performed by a police officer during recording of captured videos cannot be determined. Thus, the police officer returns to a police department, and inevitably reproduces and watches captured videos recorded by the wearable camera. For example, as an appendix of the case report, the police officer is required to create a list on which behaviors performed in a time series on patrol are written. Therefore, a large amount of creation man-hours are necessary, and creation efficiency deteriorates.